strixytgamingfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Roblox
Robloxhttps://www.roblox.com/ je masově multiplayerová platforma pro online hry, která uživatelům umožňuje vytvářet vlastní hry a hrát širokou škálu různých druhů her vytvořených vývojářem nebo jinými uživateli. Někdy ve srovnání s Minecraft, Roblox je webová stránka a aplikace, která hostí virtuální světové hry ze sociálních sítí postavené z virtuálních bloků typu Lego. Spoluzakladatel a generální ředitel David Baszucki začal testovat první demo v roce 2004 pod názvem DynaBlocks. V roce 2005 byl přejmenován na Roblox a stal se dostupný pro počítače. Platforma byla oficiálně propuštěna v září 2006 společností Roblox Corporation. Od roku 2017 má Roblox 64 milionů aktivních hráčů měsíčně. Tato část obsahuje obsah, který je psán jako reklama. Pomozte tomu vylepšit odstranění propagačního obsahu a nevhodných externích odkazů a přidáním encyklopedického obsahu napsaného z neutrálního hlediska. (Listopad 2017) (Zjistěte, jak a kdy odstranit tuto zprávu šablony) Auto na cestě v Roblox Studio 2013 Úpravy pomocí aplikace Roblox Studio 2017 Roblox je písková hra, která umožňuje hrácům vytvářet vlastní hry pomocí vlastního motoru Roblox Studio. Hry a prostředky pro hry jsou postaveny pomocí "cihel", podobně jako u lego cihel. Hráči mohou používat programovací jazyk Lua k manipulaci s okolím hry a naprogramování vlastních her. Uživatelé mohou inzerovat a sponzorovat vlastní hru na webových stránkách nabízením. Uživatelé jsou také schopni vytvářet herní cesty, které mohou být využity k tomu, aby zákazníci získali výhody za nákup hry. "Vývojářské produkty", které lze zakoupit neomezeně, se podobají podobným mikrotransakcím a poskytují hráči herní výhody. Procento výnosů z herních her a produktů pro vývojáře je dáno společnosti Roblox. Hráči Jeden z výchozích modelů znaků Robloxová charakteristika (Robloxian) čtvrté generace (4.0), běžně používaný balíček. Roblox umožňuje hráčům nakupovat, prodávat a vytvářet virtuální položky. Trička, trička a kalhoty si mohou koupit někdo, ale pouze hráči s členstvím v Builders Clubu mohou prodávat košile, trička a kalhoty. Pouze administrátoři společnosti Roblox mohou na platformě prodávat klobouky, zařízení a balíčky. Klobouky s "omezeným" statusem nebo "Limited" klobouky mohou být prodávány pouze v katalogu Roblox nebo obchodovány se společností Builders Club. Robux je virtuální měna společnosti Roblox, která umožňuje hráči nakupovat zařízení, klobouky, odvolání a in-game výhody. Hráči mohou získat Robux prostřednictvím nákupů v reálném životě, jiný hráč, který si koupí své zboží, nebo od každodenního výdělku Robuxa s členstvím. Skupiny Roblox umožňuje vytváření skupin. Po připojení se hráči mohou inzerovat svou skupinu, účastnit se skupinových vztahů a nastavit svou primární skupinu. Hráči, kteří vlastní skupiny, mohou také řídit role, dělat výkřiky, post na stěně skupiny, urovnat skupinovou zeď apod. Skupiny mohou být vlastněny pouze členy klubu Builders 'Club. Skupiny mohou publikovat své vlastní oblečení (košile, trička a kalhoty) a hry mohou být také publikovány jako skupinová hra a veškeré výnosy ze skupinového oblečení a hry směřují ke skupinovým fondům. Skupinové fondy se konkrétně používají k zobrazování reklam pro propagaci skupin a mohou být také vypláceny pomocí systému "Skupinové výplaty", který by mohl přispět k vytváření nových rolí atd. Klany lze také vytvořit. Klany jsou skupiny, které soutěží navzájem v žebříčku Player Points Leaderboard. Body hráče jsou body, které mohou být odměněny za dosažení určitého cíle atd. A mohou je rozdělit vývojáři hráčům. Události Roblox příležitostně hostí skutečný život a virtuální události. Jednou z takových událostí je konference Roblox Developers Conference, která se koná pravidelně v San Jose, Kalifornie. Mají virtuální události lovu vajíček velikonočních ročníků a předtím hostili události, jako je BloxCon. Rozvoj Roblox, jako beta webová stránka, byl vytvořen spoluzakladateli Davidem Baszuckim a Ericem Cassel v roce 2004, s počátečním názvem DynaBlocks. Baszucki začal testovat první ukázky toho roku. Stránka byla k dispozici pro počítače v roce 2005, kdy byla přejmenována na Roblox - portmanteau slov "robots" a "blocks". Webová stránka byla oficiálně zahájena v září 2006. V březnu 2007 se společnost Roblox stala kompatibilním se společností COPPA s přidáním bezpečného chatu, změnou, která omezila počet uživatelů do třinácti let, aby komunikovali výběrem předdefinovaných zpráv z nabídky. V srpnu 2007 společnost Roblox přidala společnost Builders Club, prémii členství a vylepšení serverů. V prosinci roku 2011 uspořádal Roblox svůj první Hack Week, což je každoroční událost, kdy vývojáři společnosti Roblox pracují na inovativních nápady pro nový vývoj, které se společnosti prezentují. Dne 11. prosince 2012 vydal Roblox iOS verzi hry. V rozhovoru pro Massively, generální ředitel David Baszucki uvedl, že chce, aby byla hra dostupná v digitálních obchodech Android, Windows, Steam, Mac, Chrome, and Amazon ... " 31. května 2015 byla přidána funkce Smooth Terrain, která zvyšuje grafickou věrnost terénu a mění fyzikální motor z bloku orientovaného stylu na hladší a realističtější styl. Dne 20. listopadu 2015 byl Roblox zahájen na konzole Xbox One s počátečním výběrem 15 her vybraných zaměstnanci společnosti Roblox. Nové hry společnosti Roblox pro tuto konzolu budou muset projít schvalovacím procesem a budou podléhat standardům rady pro software Entertainment Entertainment. V dubnu 2016 zahájil Roblox Roblox VR pro Oculus Rift. V době vydání bylo ve třídě D dispozici více než deset milionů her. Také v této době měl Roblox 30 milionů aktivních uživatelů měsíčně a vrchol 900 000 souběžných uživatelů. Během stejného časového období byla funkce bezpečného chatu odstraněna a nahrazena systémem založeným na seznamu povolených zpráv s množinou přijatelných slov pro uživatele do 13 let a na "černém seznamu" pro ostatní uživatele. Tento nový systém umožňuje uživatelům ve věku do 13 let vytvářet obsah na webových stránkách, které předtím nemohli dělat. V červnu 2016 společnost spustila verzi kompatibilní s operačním systémem Windows 10. Zatímco hra byla od roku 2004 přítomna na PC s jeho webovou verzí, je to poprvé, kdy byla upgradována samostatným spouštěčem vytvořeným pro Windows. Následující měsíc, v epizodě The Next Level, bylo oznámeno, že Roblox bude přenesen na PlayStation 4. Dědictví Během konference Roblox Developers Conference v roce 2017 úředníci uvedli, že tvůrci Robloxu (zhruba 1,7 milionů) společně vydělali nejméně 30 milionů dolarů USD v roce 2017. Alex Balfanz, tvůrce na webu, řekl Business Insider, že finanční prostředky z jeho tvorby pokryly své vysokoškolské vzdělání na Duke University. Linka hraček V lednu 2017 se Jazwares, výrobce hraček, připojil k Roblox Corporation, aby vytvořil 40 hraček minifigures na základě uživatelsky generovaného obsahu vytvořeného velkými vývojáři na platformě. Hračky byly od 1. února 2017 ohlášeny do databáze hráčů firmy Roblox prostřednictvím svého blogu. Minifigury měly končetiny a klouby podobné těm, které byly na miniaturách značky Lego, spolu s tím, že jejich končetiny a příslušenství jsou vzájemně zaměnitelné. První série obsahovala celkem 40 minifigurotů, prodávala se v sadách tří nebo šesti, nebo samostatných minifigurovách. Všechny tyto sady zahrnovaly kód, který lze použít k vykoupení virtuálních položek. Letos v srpnu Roblox oznámil druhou sérii minifigurov, která představila 40 dalších minifigurov znaků z populárních her na platformě, spolu s online avatary populárních vývojářů. K dispozici je také "slepá krabička", která obsahuje náhodný minifigr a má šanci obsahovat 'Mystery Figure'